Read my mind
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Story inspired by Logan's sexy shirtless photo shoot and the story with the same name published by one of my favorite writers around here - Carlos'sCupcake. Go read her story first before you read mine, you know, cause her's came first and all. Oh, and, please don't forget to review BOTH our stories. Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **

**So - this is a story for ****Logan's Honey Pie**** inspired from ****Carlos'sCupcake ****story with the same title. I strongly suggest you read her story first, as it was my inspiration AND it's really-really worth your time! I promise!**

**I truly hope you enjoy it and it pays the right tribute to Carlos'sCupcake work, because I really love her stuff. Yeah..The pressure is on hahaha**

**Ok enough ranting from me, go on and read.**

**Love, Emy.**

* * *

A few hours back I had arranged for an impromptu photo shoot with Janet – one of the best photographers in town.

My rushers had been badgering me to do one and this short time is the only I have available what with recording music while shooting the show. Luckily she had agreed to it and instructed me to this warehouse in the middle of nowhere. But you don't mess with genius, so, here I am – waiting, leaning against the wall, trying to think of something to do while I pass the time.

Suddenly the door opens and Janet walks in. "Here", she says stopping abruptly, her arms out to her sides as if she was struck with a million dollar idea.

Behind Janet the most beautiful creature I have ever seen struggles to not slam into her, her arms filled with a heavy box she sets down right before Janet finally flips the lights on. How did I miss the light switch? I almost want to slap myself, but control my urge and play it cool.

The beautiful girl jumps a little when I move closer to them both. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" I smile reassuringly.

"No problem", Janet says, turning her neck, to look all around. "I'm Janet and this is my assistant", she motions towards the young woman standing awkwardly behind her with her head. She raises her graceful hand and wiggles her long fingers. She looks so shy. I find it adorable. It causes my lips to curl up into a smile.

"As you've probably guessed, I'm Logan Mitchell", I say, trying to see what's in that box that Janet's assistant just carried in. "My apologies for the short notice, this just kinda

came up and...yeah", I push my hands in my pockets, feeling a bit awkward. "I know time is limited and I came alone, so we have to make do with whatever you might have."

Janet's eyes scan over me with expertise.

"I think you'll do just fine as is", she jokes.

"Great, so I'll take it that you're ready to get this thing started?" I ask, rubbing my hands together. I can't wait to get this show on the road! I have to admit, it's kind of exciting to do a shoot on my own, without the guys backing me up.

"Sure umm", Janet chews on her bottom lip for a brief moment before averting her attention to her assistant. "See that empty milk crate in the corner over there?" she tosses the question in her direction.

"Mm-hmm", her assistant replies meekly.

"Grab it and set it right...there", Janet points her finger in a specific destination and her assistant does what she is told without a moment's hesitation.

I watch her tiny frame heave the empty milk crate, her shoulder blades moving under her pink shirt. I lick my lips without thinking about it. She's so beautiful!

Once the crate is set in the proper spot, Janet instructs me to on it and while she pulls her camera out of its bag, snapping pictures repeatedly for the next few minutes. Her assistant is moving things around at Janet's strict instructions until a loud noise interrupts the moment, pulling Janet out of her daze. "Oh just a sec", she sets the camera down and holds a finger up in the air. "This is urgent", she explains to me and answers her phone.

I decide to stretch my legs a bit. I grab a bottle of water and walk over to a window sill. I had no idea I was this dehydrated.

I finish my drink an turn around only to see Jane's beautiful assistant looking at me. She blushes slightly causing me to smile. I've never seen a more beautiful creature in my life!

She drops her eyes from mine and tucks a random strand of hair behind her ear, making me want to touch her pretty face.

I decide to try my luck so I swallow down a lump in my throat and move to her.

"So…I didn't catch your n-" I try, but just then Janet finishes her phone conversation and interrupts my weak attempt of getting to know her assistant better.

"Okay all done now. Sorry about that. Ready to get this th- SHIT!", her curse fills the air and as the contents of Janet's mocha latte is now decorating the light gray shirt I wore for today's photo shoot. "Damn", she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I-I didn't mean to do that and I-"

"No it's fine, really", I utter. "It's just a shirt, I own many of them", I try to joke and keep the mood light.

"Yeah but I wasn't finished taking pics. I had this awesome idea and..." Janet steeples her fingers up to her nose and closes her eyes for a second. "Would you be opposed to taking the shirt off?" She sounds desperate.

I think of it a little. I mean, taking my shirt off is no big deal, but doing a shirtless photo shoot? How would my rushers react?

Then I remember what Camille once said, that I look like "one of those statues in the museum" and get a confidence boost.

"Not a problem" I find myself uttering before my hands fly to my buttons undoing them. I feel a little shy, but take off my shirt.

My confidence flies through the roof when I notice Janet's beautiful assistant staring at me like I was a piece of candy. The way women usually look at James. The way I've always wanted someone to look at me.

I control my urge to smirk at the knowledge that the most beautiful woman I've ever seen finds me attractive right back.

Janet instructs me to sit back on the crate. I do as I am told, in spite of my back side complaining about it.

I'm now sitting rather awkwardly, turned to the side, my elbows resting on my knees, one arm bent up, my forehead leaning on my fist.

From the corner of my eye I catch Janet's assistant staring at the way my bicep bulges out and a wave of smugness takes over me.

I've never felt this level of self confidence. Now I understand why James is so addicted to the attention he receives from the fairer sex. I want more of it.

Janet instructs me to switch positions and turn my face to the side as if I were thinking of my lover. It's not a tough instruction to follow, especially when my eyes land on her beautiful assistant.

She fidgets under my gaze and my mind wonders on its own, images of her naked body under me, the texture of her lips, the taste of them on my own, her hands in my hair, her beautiful mouth creating delicious sounds as I cover her breasts with my hands, kneading, teasing.

My pants become constrictive and my eyes wonder to hers. Her pupils are dilated, filled with lust and I can swear she's thinking of the same things I am.

I'm dreaming, hoping, that, when all this is over and Janet has had her fill of pictures, her assistant will stay behind and I'll finally get to talk to her, at least find out her name…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, here's my view on what happens next. Dedicated to all the sweet Henderwhores out there, but especially to Logan's Honey Pie who's making a special appearance in this story as Janet's assistant - hello - of course! What did you think? Hahaha. **

**A special shout-out and a HUGE thank you again to Carlos'sCupcake for allowing me to go off on her A-MA-ZING work. She promised me she'd write a second chapter as well, the girl's POV on my second chapter - can not wait for that!**

**Thank you to Love2LickLogan, LazyLazyWriter, DeniseDEMD, SprinklzAndPixieDust and guest for taking your time to leave me your thoughts - I love you to no end for that!**

**So, yeah, that's it - enjoy the read and don't forget to re-re-review!**

**Love, Emy!**

* * *

Half hour later Janet was finally satisfied with the pictures she had taken of me.

"I'll just go through these, clear them up a bit and give you a ring in a couple of days so we can decide which to use…"

"That sounds cool" I reply with a smile, making a quick grab for my latte-soaked shirt. I feel I need to cover myself up a bit. LA weather is not exactly chilly, but the warehouse is rather cold and my nipples are beginning to harden painfully. That combined to seeing Janet's beautiful assistant bend down to pick up the props from my shoot is not helping me with the situation in my pants.

I quickly button up and shove my hands in my pockets, hoping to appear nonchalant and chill, in spite of my body getting away from me as Janet's assistant bends down again, giving me an absolutely perfect view of her ass. God! I want to tap that!

Just then Janet's phone beeps. She looks at it and frowns. "Eve" Janet calls to her assistant. My ears ring with the sound of her name. It's beautiful and perfect, fits her like a glove. I gulp down the lump in my throat as she turns and I get a perfect view of her cleavage. God! When did I become a horny wolf?

"Mhmm?" Eve mumbles.

"I have to run. Justin needs me to come earlier. Can you get all this and bring it in tomorrow?" Janet gestures widely to the props she had Eve haul with her when they came.

Eve's jaw drops. She doesn't say a word and Janet takes it as approval. "Thanks doll, see you tomorrow." Janet tells her before turning to me. "I'll call you." Janet signals to me and, just like that, she's gone.

I watch in amazement, asking myself what the hell just happened. I hear something falling to the ground and I turn to look at Eve. She's sitting on the cold concrete floor, looking frozen and astounded.

"Emm.." I try but before I can say anything her beautiful eyes fill with tears and she begins to sob like a child.

"And just how am I supposed to go home, Janet? I came with you…" She whispers between sobs.

Honestly I'm horrified. I hate seeing women crying. And seeing HER cry breaks my heart into tiny little pieces. Her beautiful eyes should never be filled with sadness. I move and crouch down next to her.

"Eve.." I say gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Electricity runs through my veins, my body responding in ways that cause me to be ashamed of myself and my imagination gets away from me. I try to push those thoughts away, barely succeeding to do so.

Eve doesn't help. Her head turns to me and she looks at me like a doe in the headlights of a truck, for just a second. And it's more than enough to make me wonder how those eyes would look if I were buried deep… no! Not the right time!

Eve blinks fast a couple of times before wiping her tears from her beautiful face.

"Are you…?" I begin, not sure how to continue. She shakes her head, looks down and begins to stand. I do the same.

"I'm sorry…" Eve lets out. Her voice sounds like bells chiming, even broken from tears. I smile a little, trying to reassure her. "It's just… I came with…" Her hand extends pointing to the entrance of the warehouse. "I don't even know…" She breaks down in tears again.

I can't take it anymore. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling her to me, settling her head against my heart, caressing her hair. I'm not the hugging type, but she makes me want to protect her.

"It's ok. I can take you anywhere you need to go." I say before even processing the words that have come flying out of my mouth.

Her head snaps up in amazement. "You'd… You'd do that?" She sobs, sniffling hard. I smile and nod. "Thank you!" She lets out, her head buried in my chest once again, her arms wrapping around my waist in a tight circle that's not so easy to breathe through. She's strong for such a small person.

"Air.." I let out when my lungs start to burn a little. Eve freezes and lets go of me, taking an awkward step back. She blushes deeply and looks down at her feet as I take in a long but quiet breath. Her demeanor makes me giggle.

Eve's eyes shoot up to my face, a confused expression on her face. "You're so cute when you blush." I compliment before I even know what I am doing. My heart's banging against my rib cage and, right now, I'm happy she pulled away, because this would have been embarrassing for her to hear.

"You.."

Her confusion makes me giggle again. "Want some help picking all this up?" I ask her in a way that I hope is casual and cool. She looks at the mess around us and says nothing, so I pick up a random prop, putting it back in the box it came from.

Eve joins in and soon everything's packed and ready to go. She makes a move to go grab the heavy box but I stop her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Here." I hand her the keys to my jeep. "You can open the door and I'll bring this, ok?" Eve looks at me like a child at the Christmas tree.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Wow! That the first whole sentence she's said to me that whole day. What kind of men has she encountered? Makes me sad. Makes me shake my head.

"My mother taught me to be nice to women?" I ask shrugging and struggling to straighten my back with the prop box. This shit is heavy! I wonder who she could carry it in here all by herself? Maybe there's more to this woman than I realize. "Guide me to the door?" I kinda can't see over this thing…" I tell her. Ok, that's a lie, but I want to feel her close as much as I can, so when she places a tiny hand on the small of my back and gently gives me a push forward I can't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Where do you need to go?" I ask Eve as I'm putting the stuff in my trunk.

"Janet's studio…" Eve gives me the address and I punch it in my GPS before hitting the road. The way there I try to ask her a few questions like why she chose this job and stuff, but Eve is so quiet it's deafening. I sigh inwardly and finally give up.

We get to the studio and she jumps out of my car before I can even say a word. I get out and head for the trunk. I open it and Eve makes a move for the box but stops seeing me lift an eyebrow. She blushes again and takes a tiny step back, extending her hand so that I can give her the car key. I nod and smile, handing over my key and picking up the box.

She leads me inside of the building into what looks like an apartment with a separate white room. "Where do you want this?" I ask.

"Through here."

I follow Eve into the white room and pass by a door. It's open and I spy a huge round bed covered with crimson sheets. I gulp. That's all I need to see right now - a bed around the woman I've been literally lusting over all day long.

The second I set the box down a noise catches my ear. I look out the window. It's pouring cats and dogs! My face falls. I'll get drenched in half a second walking out in that deluge! I hang my head and straighten my back, heading for the door.

"Mr. Mitchell…" Eve says in a small voice. I turn to look at her. "You can't leave now…" I raise an eyebrow at her statement. She turns red. I've never seen anything sweeter. "You'll catch a cold…"

"My jeep is right outside…"

"Please, sir, you've been so kind to me… I just…" I groan a bit loudly and she backs up just half a step. I close my eyes, my shoulders fall a little.

"My father is Mister Mitchell. Please, call me Logan…" I open my eyes and see a weak smile on her beautiful face. She nods.

"Ok, Logan." Her voice is small. "You can't leave now. Plus." She smiles. "I still have your car key." She shows me the key to my jeep hanging from her index finger before cupping it in her hand. Is it possible to be jealous of a key?

I smile as she seems to have relaxed a little around me. She smiles right back and ushers me to the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? It was kind of cold in the warehouse…"

"I'd love one, thank you."

Eve smiles again and stuffs my car key in the front pocket of her skinny jeans. My eyes bulge out a little. She smirks a little catching the direction of my gaze. "This way you can't take it without me knowing about it." She shrugs and turns to make our coffee.

I sit down at the counter on one of two bar stools set up there. My stomach growls a little and I remember I skipped my breakfast. Eve turns giggling, a playful shine in her eyes. She says nothing but opens the fridge and puts a ready-made sandwich in front of me.

"It's not the best meal you can have, but it's the only one." She shrugs before handing me a cup of steamy coffee.

"Thank you, Eve." I open the package and wolf down. Sometimes I forget I do need to eat. It's not amazing, but it will do. The coffee, however, now that is another story.

When I put the cup to my lips my nostrils are invaded with the best of smells. My eyes flutter closed. I don't even care that the liquid will burn my tongue. The smell alone is enough to make my mouth water. I sip nice and long, allowing the heat wash over me and chase out the coldness of the warehouse from the core of my being, then my bones, spreading out, down to my toes, and up to the top of my ears. I let out a little moan before I can control it.

"Wow." Eve lets out. My eyes shoot open. "You really love that coffee." She seems to have a hard time swallowing. I blink and catch a glimpse at her hardened nipples.

Now that image is something else. My pants remember to constrict me once again. And it's painful, but I decide a little game might be in order. "Mhmm" I groan out, taking another sip, moaning my pleasure without restraint. I keep my eyes just the tiniest bit open and see her shivering at the sound. I bite my tongue to keep from jumping up and down in happiness. "Coffee is the best thing that has happened to the world." I sigh and open my eyes, allowing my lost for her show completely.

Eve blushes hard but seems frozen on the spot, her eyes glued to my mouth. I purposefully lick my lips. Her focus on me is so hard that she licks her own lips in return.

Oh, how I wish I was suave and knew what I had to do right now. What would James do? Stand up and kiss her? No - that's just rude. Wait for her to make a move? No - I could be here till November as she seems to be frozen right now. I bite my lip - a nervous habit I really have to get rid of, but Eve does the same so I get an idea that may work.

I stand. She moves away from the counter. Her eyes have now moved to mine. Her actions mirroring mine. I take a small step to the left to the edge of the counter. She moves to her right in perfect time with me. Two more steps. She moves with me. A half step forward and I find her tiny body pressed against mine.

OK, NOW WHAT?! I wrack my brain trying to find a next move. My brain is not working right as half of my blood is flooding other painful areas. Before I can decide on what to do Eve lifts her right hand to my face, cupping my cheek. I mirror her actions, a smile forming on both our faces, realizing what is about to happen.

Eve pulls me down to her level and I pull her up, by the back of her head. Our lips meet in the middle, twin moans releasing from both of us. My eyes close on their own as I delight myself with the softness of Eve's lips and the delicious taste of her under the remnants of coffee on her tongue.

Her teeth gently sink into my bottom lip, making me groan and buck forward, my left hand gripping the small of her back and pulling her in forcefully. She gasps and allows me to take over her mouth, driving us both insane. Eve's thigh grinds into me, giving me a bit of friction. I groan and cup her ass. Her hands tangle in my hair. I feel like dying from the pleasure. I grin into her thigh, making her moan into my mouth, making me drink in her sounds.

We make out heavily until the need for air becomes too much to bare. We pull apart. I force my eyes to open as I rest my forehead to hers, still cupping her face.

I need to say something, anything, to let her know who I'm feeling. To let her know how much I want her. But my brain is blank, so all I do is bend a little and pull her up. She seems to be so in tune with my needs as she jumps into my arms willingly, her legs wrapping around my waist, her hands around my neck.

She's smiling. It hurts just how beautiful this young woman is. I walk blindly to the bedroom I spied before as Eve kisses me again. I don't actually know how my legs are still working.

Soon enough I slam her into a wall. Eve moans into my mouth and my hips move on their own, grinding into her. I pull away from her lips. I don't want to but I need to see where to go. I turn my head looking for the bedroom door which I've miss by merely a few inches and Eve begins kissing down my neck. My eyes flutter closed at the surprising surge of pleasure running through my body. I grin into her harder and a moan escapes my lips.

I try to focus and regain some control over my senses as I pull Eve away from the wall and into the bedroom. Thankfully she allows me a moment, no longer kissing me, just hugging me close, like a baby koala.

I sit down on the bed, with Eve on my lap and caress her hair. She lifts her head and looks me in the eyes. I'm honestly blown away by how much lust she's holding there. And all of it for me.

"Is this ok?" I ask her, my voice shaky and dripping with lust.

"Yes." Her reply comes quick and without regret the second before my mouth is devoured once again.

Her legs untangle from behind my back and she kneels on top of me, pushing me back. I go willingly, allowing her to undo the buttons to my shirt. When she's done her hands come to caress my chest, opening my shirt, pushing the material aside, brushing against my nipples, making them harden painfully. When her hands finally push the shirt off my shoulders I can't take it anymore. I shoot up and bury my face in her cleavage taking her by surprise. A small gasp leaves her lips as I trail my tongue in between her beautiful breasts, kissing lightly.

Eve pushes my shirt down all the way. My arms are finally free to wrap around her tiny waist, my palm finding their way under her pink top to caress the soft skin of her lower back. Her hands tangle in my hair and pull sharply making me look up at her.

"Stop teasing." Comes out her swollen lips as she tugs at my hair again. I groan, the pain making me even harder than I was. I buck up into her and her hips begin to grin down on me. I close my eyes, allowing the feelings to wash over me. Her lisp find my neck again but then it's all gone.

I open my eyes to watch Eve stand in front of me. She teases me while taking her top off painfully slow. When the pink fabric is finally off I'm presented with the best view of her breasts. I reach out and touch them gently. She bites her lower lip as her nipples harden under my touch. I lean forward and take both her nipples in my mouth sucking harshly. She moans loudly. I pull off and begin kneading both her breasts in earnest.

Eve's head falls back, her lips parted, gasping for air. I wrap my mouth around her nipples again, sucking and gently biting down, rolling the tip my tongue over the hardened buds.

"Fuck." She whispers and pushes me back on the bed harshly. I can't take how sexy she is all bossy like that, so I give into her whims.

Eve just opens up my jeans and tugs them off, boxers and all. I don't even know how she got me completely naked in one single go. I've never been desired like this and it's such an incredible turn on I have a hard time keeping myself from coming right now.

She crawls over me, her breath hot and heavy over the sensitive skin of my cock. But she doesn't stop and my head falls back in disappointment. I growl without wanting to, but her lips soon find mine and we're kissing like there's no tomorrow.

My hard cock is rubbing against the hard material of her jeans. It's friction and it's nice, but I need more. I growl again and flip her over, kissing down her body without restraint. I don't bother stopping to pay attention to her breasts, just go lower until I find myself kissing her lower belly. She arches under me. I pop the button of her jeans and kiss her lower belly again. Eve arches her back once more and I tug everything down to her knees.

I move to the side and undress her completely. I take a second to take in her perfect body before kissing my way up her right leg. Eve's growling, arching her back off the mattress in need so I decide not to prolong her agony and dip my tongue inside of her without preparation.

Eve lets out a needy moan. I give her everything I know, licking inside of her, nuzzling her clit, fingering inside of her for that special spot. Moans and curses flow from her lips. I can barely think straight. She's like a drug I never want to stop taking.

Then, without warning, Eve is coming into my mouth. Hard and heavy. Moaning and cursing. Her eyes are shut tight, her head is thrown back into the soft mattress, her back arched painfully. Her walls squeeze around my fingers and my tongue. She feels amazing. I'm throbbing with need and desire.

"Fuck! Take me already!" Eve orders. I can't help but comply.

It takes me but a second to fill her completely. She's moaning up a storm. I'm biting down on my own lip, trying to control myself and give her everything she needs, everything she deserves. I've never seen a more beautiful creature in my life.

I watch in awe as my cock slowly disappears inside of her over and over again. It's painfully slow for me. I need to pound into her like there's no tomorrow, but she needs to recover. I need her to feel me. To feel everything I have to give her.

I look back up into her eyes. As if she knows, she opens her eyes and looks at me, biting down on her lip. Her hands trace up my chest, to my shoulders. She gently uses me as leverage and pulls herself up, her legs wrapping around my waist, her core flush against me. I can't move anymore but she kisses me deeply and I couldn't care less right now. Her taste is a drug.

"Logan…" She whispers to me, gently pulling away, rolling her hips on me. It's incredible how she makes me feel. And the sound of my own name from her lips, I've never heard anything sexier.

"Yes, baby."

"I need you to come." She tells me, her voice filled with need and lust. I groan. No woman has ever wanted me like this before. My arm wraps around her back as I gently lay her back down and begin moving inside of her again.

"I will, baby." I moan out in pleasure. "I just.. need you to come again for me." I whisper in her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe.

Eve arches her back and mewls and there is nothing sexier on the whole planet. My thrust into her a bit harder, still holding back with my every last remaining sober brain cell. I slowly build her pleasure up again. She's giving me full control, giving me everything she is. Her nails bite into my shoulders and the pain they're causing only serve to arouse me more. My pace speeds up as I begin to lose control.

"Oh, fuck, Eve…I can't…mmph"

My body takes over and I pound into her with everything I am. Soon enough Eve screams out hard and clenches around me. I can't hold myself back - the combination of her velvety heat, the vice grip she's got me in and the friction that my now erratic movements are causing makes me fall over the edge as well. My whole body trembles as I empty buried deep inside of her.

"God…" I let out, breathlessly.

"Mhmm" Eve replies and nuzzles my neck.

A few moments pass before I can regain my strength and get up. I gently pull out of her but I find that Eve pouts adorably, making me kiss her lips gently.

"What's wrong?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. She blushes cutely.

"Empty…" She whispers and hides her face in my neck.

It takes a second for me to understand what she's saying, but it makes me giggle as I roll off of her, pulling her into my chest with a happy sigh.

"So…emmm…I guess I can have your phone number?" I ask, a smile tugging at my lips as her head shoots up to look me in the eyes.


End file.
